Heart & Mind
by TygTag
Summary: The way Bay and Emmett's prom conversation should have gone and everything that happens from that point onward.
1. Part One

**Heart & Mind**

TygTag

Don't own anything. Just playing around.

The way Bay and Emmett's Prom conversation should have gone and everything that happens from that point onward.

#

Part One

#

"I… I'm not even entirely sure what to say to you right now but I just KNOW that later I'm going to get angry, so angry I won't be able to talk to you… So, so I'm going to try and get it out now." Bay said, turning toward Emmett.

Emmett merely nodded while looking pained.

"I just asked you… I just asked you if you, if you were with me!?" Bay screamed and signed frantically. "We go through the hearing/deaf thing, the Ty thing, the custody thing and I asked you, what else there could possibly be. You didn't answer me and then you told me… you told me you were with me! "

It was then Emmett reached out to grab her hands and began to mouth the words "I am, I am, I am!"

Slowly Bay began to shake her head and back away.

"Emmett… you… you understoo- understand me. You _always_ have, better than anyone. I, I rarely if ever had to explain myself to you. You… you just made me feel special." Bay whispered quietly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You are!" He signed forcefully.

She then took a deep breath, her head dropping forward before looking up again.

"I… I love you so much-"she whispered softly and signed slowly.

As Emmett began to respond, Bay reached out with a shake of her hands to stop him.

"You made my world… better. Do you remember me telling you that being angry together was a lot more fun? Well, with you around I was happy, so happy… more than I've ever been. You make me so happy Emmett." She said smiling softly around her tears.

"I love you Bay." Emmet signed.

Shaking her head, she began to pull her hands from his grasp though he continued to fight her on it. "But now… the thought of you with Simone… with her, I feel… I feel sick!" She said harshly, finally pulling her hands free.

She turned her back to him and began to walk away before turning to face him again.

"I feel like I can't breathe… drowning and sick. I… I can't!" Bay signed harshly.

Emmett began to frantically shake his head.

"It was a mistake! I was wrong and angry… and I am so so sorry." He signed.

Shaking her head again, the tears began to fall faster. "Was it because… we haven't? I mean-"

Emmett reached forward and began to frantically shake his head and hands.

"No! No!"

"I… I know I told you that night, when I asked if you were with me that I could handle anything. We just had to… had to talk through it… but this, this… I" She trailed off, shaking her head slowly.

Emmett's heart began to beat faster and without thinking he lunged forward and grabbed Bay pulling her into his arms. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her frame trying to keep her pressed against him as she pushed against him to get away.

"Bay" He whispered softly, causing her body to freeze against his.

"I. Still. Want. Just. You." He whispered again.

Slowly, Bay pulled back to look at Emmett's face. Emmett then pulled his lower lip into his mouth before continuing.

"I love you, Bay… please." He finished weakly.

Taking a deep breath, Bay stepped back slightly.

"I don't know how we're going to fix this." She signed mournfully.

Emmett nodded thoughtfully for a minute before lifting his hands to cup Bay's cheeks and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Together, please" He whispered again.

Bay sniffled softly before stepping back from his embrace, before reaching for his hand. She then began to lead him away from the building and toward the parking lot. Stopping by the bike, she looked up at him tearfully.

"I don't want to stay… but I don't want to go home either and as crazy as it sounds I want you to be with me wherever I end up especially when all my crying stops and I'm ready to kill you for all this." She said seriously.

Emmett nodded thoughtfully. "Where do you want to go?" He signed.

"Somewhere safe… away from everything, where we can be alone, please?" She whispered.

Again, Emmett nodded. He took the time to help Bay with her helmet and got her situated before climbing onto the bike. He then reached out a hand to help her climb on behind him. His stomach was still twisted in knots but the fact that Bay said she wanted him with her when she exploded gave him the hope that after the explosion they could work toward healing.

#

#

I just felt the need to fix that conversation. This hasn't been beta read. However, if someone would like to beta it for me, send a message. Also I may add more to this story if anyone is interested.


	2. Part Two

#

Part Two

#

The bike roared up the path and stopped in front of a very quiet and dark looking townhouse. Bay slowly began to pull off her helmet before swinging her leg over the bike. It was then she turned to look at Emmett.

"Your Dad's place…" She trailed off.

"He's away for the next few days, some trip with Olivia." He said with a shrug.

Nodding absently, Bay slowly made her way toward the door with Emmett in tow. The two of them made their way inside and quietly navigated the dark halls through the house to Emmett's room. The soft click of a light turning on and the rustling of clothes as Bay flopped down on his bed and Emmett at her feet on the floor was all that could be heard.

"I… I have no idea what to say or even do now." She signed, sighing heavily; Bay looked down at Emmett shaking her head slowly.

"We don't have to do anything, we can just be here." He said simply.

"Oh god! Your mother has just started to like me. She's going to freak out if she find out we're here alone!" Bay began to sign frantically.

Shaking his head quickly, Emmett reached out and grabbed her hands. Holding them together in one, he pulled out his phone and turned the screen towards her.

_Mom – I told Bay everything, we need space. Be at Dad's place. Will call in the morning._

Bay merely nodded in response before flopping backward fully on the bed. It was then Emmett came to sit up beside her. The two of them absently kicked off their shoes before crawling onto the bed to face one another.

"I'm going to snap eventually and start screaming at you… soon." Bay looked at him pointedly.

Emmett sucked in a huge breath before looking at her helplessly.

"Why Emmett… I know you were crazy angry at something, your parents, me that night but just – what the hell were you thinking!?" She asked, her hands moving jerkily.

"I wasn't."

"But Simone!? You don't even know her. You met her once! At East West Fest… and oh dear god you two… you two at your birthday had already been together. You just let me introduce the two of you like you didn't even know each other and she knows you WAY BETTER than even I do-"

It was then Emmett reached out to grab her hands, his head shaking back and forth.

"No! No Bay!" He signed frantically, his hands hovering mid-air as he struggled to continue.

"What I did… what I did with Simone does NOT mean she knows me. It was stupid and meant nothing, Bay I was upset and angry. That doesn't excuse what I did but… but I swear to you what happened didn't touch what I feel for you." He tried to explain slowly.

It was then Bay's patience with the situation began to wane and she pulled her hands away from Emmett, throwing her body from the bed as she began to pace the length of the room.

"Emmett we said that we loved each other, you swore that we were in _this_ together! I just don't understand how you could… how you could SLEEP with some random girl despite us having the mother of all fights. I mean what does this say about our relationship and your feelings for me, how on earth can I trust you again!?" She practically screeched.

Emmett was sucking on his lower lip, looking at Bay worriedly. She wasn't really facing him and she was talking so fast and her signs were erratic at best. The little bit he was able to decipher was extremely worrying. It was then Bay whirled around to face him head on.

"Emmett, if I had slept with some guy just because we were fighting what would you do?" She asked pointedly.

That statement he understood perfectly and just the thought of another guy touching Bay made his fists clench in anger. Shaking his head to clear the red haze, he began to sign angrily.

"I'd want to kill whoever it was for touching you… and my feelings for you… they wouldn't be the nicest." He finished lamely.

"Emmett… don't you see? I want to _scratch_ her eyes out for touching you, for seeing you that way, for being with you that way. I haven't been able to stop… to stop _picturing_ you two together since you told me. I'm still having trouble believing that you would do this to me. I mean you spent weeks reassuring me that you weren't interested in Daphne and it was only me you wanted. You actually told me with _your voice _it was only me you wanted and… and yet you sleep with Simone!" She shrieks angrily.

Emmett's eyes began to rim with tears as he looked at the girl he claimed to love and he was at a complete loss as to how to fix things, even though at that point he'd give anything to have her smile at him again the way she'd been doing a mere few hours before.

"I mean, did this happen just the one time? Is it going to happen again? Do you want to see Simone? I-"

He then reached out to cut her off, his head shaking frantically.

"Never! I'd never touch her or anyone again. I want you Bay! No one else!" He signed forcefully.

Bay sank to the floor and looked up at Emmett mournfully, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I really… _REALLY_ hate what you did." She said and signed slowly.

Emmett looked down at her silently in response, just waiting.

"I still love you, that doesn't just go away." She said with a sniffle.

He then crawled off the bed and knelt on the floor in front of her.

Looking down at the floor uncertainly, Bay then shakily lifted her head once more before reaching out to touch Emmett's chest lightly.

"Do you still want… do you still want us?" She asked shakily.

He grasped her tiny hand between both of his before nodding.

"I want us." He mouthed silently.

Bay then looked around helplessly before focusing on his face once more.

#

#

As you can see I've added to it. This won't be a terribly long story. Just long enough to put our favorite couple back on track. Don't think this is the end of their talk. The night isn't anywhere near over.


	3. Part Three

Please note this is a story about Bay and Emmett trying to heal their relationship after Emmett's indiscretion. If you feel that this makes Bay sad, desperate and/or pathetic then you should probably stop reading. The world isn't so black and white and this is meant to be a short series exploring what one can do when someone you love so fiercely does something that hurts you so badly you DO contemplate removing them from your life, but ultimately decide to take the chance and see if the damage can be repaired.

So… if you're not about forgiveness and the road that it takes to get there – don't read this, you won't like the ending ^_^

#

Part Three

#

Sighing heavily, Bay leaned against the counter as she looked up into the bathroom mirror. Her face damp from the water she just splashed onto it. The two of them had been hunkered down in Emmett's room for the past two hours and the gambit of emotions they ran through had been beyond exhausting. To start Bay had been in shock and exhausted by the news that Emmett had cheated and with Simone of all people. However, that exhaustion had quickly turned to anger.

She then spent the next hour and half yelling at him, she was also pretty sure most of the items she chucked at his head and that made contact with the wall behind him were beyond repair not that she was too concerned about them at the time. It was at that point Bay made the executive decision to take a shower, if only to get some space from the boy she couldn't stand the sight of at that very moment.

With a few clipped words, she asked for some clothing to sleep in and swept off to the shower. This left a momentarily relieved Emmett behind.

Shrugging her shoulders and looking down at her attire, she couldn't help but laugh. A tank of Emmett's that was swimming on her and a pair of shorts that he grew out of from a few years ago.

A soft knock at the door pulled her back to reality.

Figuring she couldn't put it off anymore she stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to face a pajama clad Emmett.

"Hey," she signed wearily.

He smiled back tentatively. The two of them nervous about being around one another after a mere thirty minute break. This of course did nothing to ease Bay's mind as to how they were going to move past all this.

Emmett then reached for her hand and began to draw her back to the bed; they once again found themselves seated on the bed facing one another. Biting her lip softly, Bay drew in a deep breath before pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them as she rested her chin on her knees.

"We need to talk more."

Bay caught the confused look on his face and began to elaborate.

"Our problems seem to stem from our lack of communication and yeah I get it, you're deaf and I'm hearing and I'm still learning to sign but we still have got to talk more. I mean, think about it. When you got arrested it took you forever to talk to me about it. Then there was the whole thing with Ty and me emailing him, which I had NO idea it would have upset you as much as it did and finally the whole custody mess. If we had talked about everything, we would have been on the same page. You would have known that Melody was pressuring me to testify on her behalf. If you had known about that and everything else, I never would have felt pressured and trapped to go speak to your dad and you'd have never been so mad that night at the tournament… we wouldn't be in this mess that we're currently in." She said softly, signing what she could.

Emmett then began to nod thoughtfully.

"I really had thought you'd gone behind my back to my dad. I know now I was just being stupid… and taking it out on you." He admitted.

"Okay, so we agree. A lot more talking between the two of us needs to happen, you have to remember that when we do _actually_ talk we understand each other. It's one of the reasons we work." She said with a small smile.

He then offered a small one in return.

"I… I had dropped Speech therapy. I think maybe I should pick it up again." He signed slowly.

Bay began to nod slowly.

"Speech therapy is good… but maybe you should do it after school? Like as an extracurricular so that way you don't feel as pressured with it. If it's not in your normal day, you don't get graded, right?" She asked curiously.

Emmett nodded.

"I was actually thinking of taking formal ASL classes. I'm constantly on YouTube and all over the net and of course private lessons with you… but I don't think it's enough anymore. I want us to be able to _really_ talk to one another."

"You would do that?" He asked.

"Well, you're willing to do speech therapy and from what I know from Daphne… it is _not_ easy. I think if my signing were more up to speed, it would take a lot of pressure off both of us."

As they both began to relax around one another a little more, Bay's phone began to buzz uncontrollably. Toby's number and picture flashing across the screen.

#

#

Anyone else counting the days until the premiere!?


	4. Part Four

Sorry for the delay. Life caught up to me.

Bay does a lot of yelling in this chapter and uses some colorful language. The rating of this story is T but I'm not sure if I should up it now purely because of language… we'll see.

#

Part Four

#

"_What in the hell were you thinking sleeping… no excuse me, you two did ANYTHING BUT sleep!" Bay screeched loudly, not even bothering to sign at that point. _

_Emmett couldn't do anything but look at Bay with a pained expression, all the while trying desperately to read her lips so as not to miss anything. _

"_Nothing to say!? No of course not! What on earth could you possibly say that would justify you… you __**fucking**__ Simone?" She finished harshly as she chucked a rather large book towards his head._

_Eyes widening in surprise, Emmett was able to duck out of the way at the last moment. However the lamp behind him wasn't so lucky and although he couldn't hear it, Bay could and the lamp hit the floor with a very satisfying crash. _

_Turning back toward Bay, Emmett then began to sign frantically. Anything to get the girl to calm down but she was already reaching for a few of his Deafenstein collectables and he was pretty sure she was getting ready to chuck them towards his head again. Her lips were moving a mile an hour, he had no idea Bay knew such colorful language. _

_Knowing what was coming he was able to dodge the figurines as they sailed through the air and towards his body, most of them luckily missed their intended target, however one did manage to clip his shoulder before falling to the floor. It was then he took a deep breath and in a few short strides he made his way across the floor to stand directly in front of Bay. _

_Reaching out, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him directly._

"_Bay," He said sharply. _

_This in turned caused the girl that was currently raging to freeze. _

_It was then Emmett took the opportunity to slowly sign another apology, using just the one hand. His other tangled up in Bay's curls as he held her in place. Inhaling deeply, Bay gently pushed Emmett away and began to slowly nod to herself as she started to pace the floor once more. _

_Nibbling on her lower lip, she looked up at the boy who she was sure held her heart._

"_I know that you're sorry and that if you could take it back – you would but the thing is… you can't Emmett. It happened, what you did happened and as much as I want to move past it. I don't know how." She finished mournfully. _

_Emmett then quietly looked at her before his eyes dropped to the floor; he then took a deep breath._

"_I don't think there's anything either of us can do. I… I think you just have to choose to forgive me and I have to do anything I can to prove to you… to prove that you can trust me again. I don't think… that there is going to be – to be any one thing that will fix this." His signing very slowly and stilted as he struggled to find the right words. _

_Letting out a huge puff of air, Bay sunk into a squat as she ran her hands through her hair tiredly. Standing up fully once more, she looked up at Emmett and declared she was going for a shower._

#

"So yeah, that's basically where we're at. I chucked a bunch of things at Emmett's head then went for a shower. You called; I told you where we were. You came. Emmett answered the door. You decked him – which not cool by the way and now we're sitting here on his steps while he ices his face on the sofa in the living room." Bay finished explaining.

"Huh… one hell of a prom eh' Sis?" Toby asked sarcastically.

Bay answered with an eye roll and a self deprecating smirk.

#

Again sorry for the wait, there will probably only be one more chapter to this particular story, but we'll see.


	5. Part Five

Oh my god! Tonight's episode was so intense! Emmett's apology was so heartfelt, and while I DO want Bay and Emmett together – I certainly hope Bay does NOT make it easy for him. Tonight's episode was crazy; I cannot wait for next week's already. Hope everyone enjoyed it tonight!

#

Part Five

#

Bay let out a happy sigh as she gently pressed her lips to Emmett's.

It was Labor Day weekend, and they only had two days left before they both headed back to school. While the beginning of the summer had been tumultuous at best, the rest had been something out of a dream. The pair had spent the end of May and much of the month of June working to repair their damaged relationship.

A large amount of time was also spent at formal ASL classes and Speech Therapy respectively. By the time July rolled around the two were prepared to drop their classes down to three times a week and spend the rest of their time basically attached at the hip.

No one seemed to objective too loudly as Emmett's indiscretion quickly made the rounds throughout the family and with the exception of a brief altercation between Emmett and Toby to work things out like the boys that they were, most everyone was content to allow Bay and Emmett to find their footing with one another again.

Emmett then pulled back from Bay's lips but left his hands loosely draped on her waist.

"I love you," he whispered quietly.

Bay couldn't help the smile that curled on her lips.

Things weren't perfect, they never would be but she and Emmett were in a good place and looked to be heading toward and even better one in their relationship.

I love you too, she signed back flawlessly.

#

#

End

Short, I know. But I wanted to wrap this up on a happy note. I might post summer outtakes but we'll see.

Sigh. The marathon and the premiere tonight has my mind buzzing with story ideas. Many are just one shots but a couple are series but I'm not too sure if I'll decide to actually sit down and take 'em on. Everyone excited for next week!? I so hope Bay and Emmett find their way back to one another.


End file.
